The present invention resides in a light emitting diode arrangement for lighting purposes.
For the lighting of rooms and for outdoor lighting, increasingly light emitting diodes are used in arrangements in which generally a plurality of light emitting diodes is combined in light emitting diode arrangements.
Such a light emitting diode arrangement is disclosed for example in DE 10 2006 048 230 A1. The light emitting diode arrangement disclosed in this patent publication comprises a circuit board arranged in direct contact with a heatsink for dissipating waste heat. For covering the light emitting diode and the circuit board, a transparent cover is used whose edges are attached to the heatsink. The cover includes a projection which is directed toward the light emitting diode and which includes a recess into which the light emitting diode extends.
If a light emitting diode module includes a plurality of light emitting diodes in order to generate a high light output, the light emitting diodes are preferably connected in a series arrangement. Power is supplied to the light emitting diode series circuit by way of a corresponding electronic power supply circuit from a suitable power supply such as a public power distribution system.
If the power supply for the light emitting diodes has a voltage of less than 50 V, there is no problem with the electrical safety at the light emitting diodes. The trend however is to use higher light emitting diode power supply voltages in order to limit the conversion losses in the electric power supply circuits. As a result however, voltages of for example about 400 V may occur in such power supply circuits of serial light emitting diode arrangements such that a highly reliable electric insulation of the light emitting diode module is required. The high electrical safety should also be maintained for example in case of a fire.
It is therefore the principal object of the present invention to provide an improved light emitting diode arrangement which can be used for lighting purposes even if high safety requirements are to be observed.